Giganotosaurus Fan
"I will return someday, and believe me, it'll be sooner than you think..." --Giganotosaurus Fan, after being sent to exile in December 2009 after Topix War II. Giganotosaurus Fan, also known as Giga Fan, was a troll who first arrived on the Topix Dinosaur Forum in September 2009. Because of his apparent location of Basildon, many users believed him to be a clone of one of the senior members, Spinosaur King. He was by far the most powerful of the trolls, and may have been responsible for the hacking of one of the forums in the PE, Prehistopia. Giganotosaurus Fan posted clever, offensive and sometimes racist troll comments on the four forums, and actually attempeted to frame Spinosaur King by impersonating him, further convincing some users that the two were the same person. He is one of the most mysterious trolls, and his original motives remain a mystery. Origins And The First Topix War Giga Fan's exact origins are un-known, as he was not known on the Internet before his appearence on Topix, although it is possible that he went by another name on other sites, but this is open to speculation. Giganotosaurus Fan first arrived on Topix in early September 2010. He pretended to be a simple Giganotosaurus fanboy in order to hide his true intentions of dominating the forum. At first, he merely posted incorrect facts and refused to be corrected by any contributors, which completed his clever disguise as a Giganotosaurus fanboy. At first, he was largely ignored by the users, which frustrated him, and he began to post more intense, troll-like fanboy comments. The users, who had just barely beaten Evan, were still in a combative mood, and some, such as Vraptor and PaudieN1, along with the newly arrived Crispy Smith, began insulting Giganotosaurus Fan, which gave him the opportunity to start openly trolling the forum. Within a few days, a flame war began between Giganotosaurus Fan and a few contributors. Giganotosaurus Fan, being a skilled troll, gained the upper hand, and within a week of his arrival, it became clear that he was not a weak troll, like the ones who had trolled before him. Many of the users around at the time were new and in-experienced. Users such as PaudieN1 and Spinodontosaurus arrived on the forum within the next month, and took part in the battle to chase of Giganotosaurus Fan. The First Topix War ﻿Shortly after his arrival, many users began leaving as a direct result of Giga Fan's trolling. Spinosaur King was one of them. As a result, PaudieN1 requested to start a war to fend off Giga Fan, and reveal his true indentity. Giganotosaurus Fan was joined by another newly arrived troll, Ohyeah Spinogiganotosaurus, among other, weaker trolls. Ohyeah and Giga Fan trolled the forum even more, and Topix War 1 began. The war was breif but devastating to the community, with the forum's on-topix threads and discussions being polluted with arguing, trolling and insults. After 3 days, Giganotosaurus Fan realised that he was losing the war, and chose another tactic. He began impersonating Spinosaur King, using the username "Giganotosaurus Fan", but writing as Spinosaur King, or sometimes the other way around. PaudieN1 announced that his plan had "succeeded", and Spinosaur King was blamed for being Giga Fan. Paudie declared that Giga Fan would now leave, as he was in disgrace. This did not come to pass. Spino King protested his innocence, with most of the users not believing him. Giganotosaurus Fan simply kept on trolling, and wanted the war to continue, as he deemed the war to be leaning towards the trolls. However, Giga Fan's troll helper, Ohyeah, refused to fight any longer. He had seen Giga fan impersonate Spino King, and had realised the error of his ways. The troll surrendered to the Topix Community. With his main helper gone, Giga Fan was now helplessly out numbered. Ohyeah changed his ways and beacame a contributer. Giganotosaurus Fan, meanwhile, was chased off of the Dinosaur Forum. With the defeat of the trolls, Topix War I was declared over. With the departure of Giga Fan, the remaining topix elite's and the community as a whole. was re-organised into The Dinosaur Forum Council, to maintain order on the forum Return Shortly after Giga Fan was chased off of Topix, he returned and continued trolling. He was much more aggressive than before, openly insulting users, and posting provocative comments in a deliberate attempt to start a flame war. As Spinosaur King had been blamed for being Giganotosaurus Fan, he was mostly insulted and ignored by users following the return of Giganotosaurus Fan, even though Spino King was the leader of the recently formed forum council.. With Ohyeah Spinogiganotosaurus changing to become a contributor, and the other minor trolls being chased off or exiled from the forum, Giganotosaurus Fan tried to gather more trolls to support him, such as Mike Anderson, Texasaurus, and Pincus Shain; the latter of which eventually split off from Giganotosaurus Fan and began trolling with religious comments without the support of any other trolls. Giganotosaurus Fan continued trolling and impersonating Spinosaur King, to the point that many users, with the exception of certain individuals like Spinodontosaurus, Ohyeah Spinosaurus, and Lord of the Allosaurs continuing to claim neutrality. Many contributors ignored the new troll army, which severely annoyed Giganotosaurus Fan. He continued to troll more and more fiercely, up to the point that he was banned by Topix, much to the relief of the contributors. Unfortunately, Giganotosaurus Fan would not stand for this, and would put his skills with technology to the test... Defeat The next day, Giganotosaurus Fan managed to get around the ban issued to to him Topix. He intensified his trolling and insulting, but eventually began losing his helpers, like Mike Anderson, who joined Pincus's new Troll Army. Due to his intensified trolling, Topix War II was started by Spinosaur King, in order to clear his name, defeat Giga Fan, and chase off the other trolls. Topix War II proved to be more brutal than the first war, and more damage resulted, including polluted threads, and troll like one's as well. However, this time, the war was well in favour of the Topixians, thanks to the Forum Council. The war intensified, with Giganotosaurus Fan on the backhheel, having been abandoned by his troll helpers. At this point, the other trolls ceased trolling for a while. Hopelessly outnumbered, Giga Fan tried to trick Spinosaur King and the community one final time, claiming to be his real life friend. Spinosaur King believed this to start with, but when Giga Fan started impersonating him on the same thread, leading even more users to hate him, Spino King lost his temper. His confronted Giga Fan in a 1 on 1 fight, and single handedly defeated the troll with intense insults. After Giga Fan was defeated a community discussion within the council was heald, in which the appropraite punishment for Giga Fan was decided upon. After the meeting, Giganotosaurus Fan was put on trial, which lasted 2 hours, during which his crimes were read out to him. He was then sentenced to exile for an indefinate period on 20th December 2009. Exile After being exiled, Giganotosaurus Fan dissapeared from Topix and never returned. Because of his reputation, he became a myth in Topix folklore, with many new users asking the senior ones about him. However, no one knew for sure where the troll had gone. Having been defeated on Topix, and having no helper, he vanished and presumably continued trolling elsewhere far from Topix.. It is generally accepted that he spent the next few months wandering the Internet, looking for another other trolls who would help him get revenge on the people who defeated him. From February 2010, Giganotosaurus Fan was reportedly spotted on various forums and blogs, trying to recruit others to his cause and build his own troll army. These reports were never confiremed, with most being hoaxes, while others were in-correct.. However, in April 2010, rumours began circulating within the new Prehistopia Empire, that Giga Fan had been spotted on a distant forum. Apparently the troll had recruited many more trolls to his cause, but again, these rumours were not initially backed up with proof, as the forum was so remote a link was hard to find. Then, another rumour began circulating, claiming that Giga Fan had re-organised the trolls into his own troll army. Shorty after this rumour was revealed, two spam bots arrived on Prehistopia and began spamming and viewing the site. However, both the spam bots were defeated, and LOTA managed to track the spam bots back to their creators. After a few days of searching, LOTA found where the Spam bots had originated from, a remote forum run by trolls, and alerted Spinosaur King. To their shock, a user called Giganotosaurus Fan was on the forum was was trying to recruit trolls to attack Prehistopia. Spinosaur King promptly reported the forum to its provider. The forum's host then deleted the forum, causing Giga Fan to loose contact with his troll allies, bringing an abrupt end to his plans for a troll army troll army. It is still un-known to this day if the Giganotosaurus Fan spotted on this forum was genuine, or merely a hoax. Return And Final Defeat Via un-known means, a user called Giganotosaurus Fan learnt that Spinosaur King was the admin of Prehistopia, and on 27th May 2010, he appeared, this time on Paleo Insanity, Stygimoloch's old forum which had been abandoned. His presence caught the attention of Spinosaur King, LOTA and Spinodontosaurus, who went to see what was going on. At first they believed that "Giganotosaurus Fan" was someone pretending to be him, but they concluded that he was genuine. They tried to chase him off, but Giga Fan was very powerfull, and was simply too strong. He overwhelmed them with insults and trolling in minuets. They realised that the only way to defeat the troll was with Administrator powers, but the forum's admin, Stygimoloch, had abandoned the forum. Spinosaur King went to Xobor's support forum, and desperately asked them to do something and end the situation. In the meantime, he, LOTA and Spinodon started The Great Paleo Insanity War in a last ditch attempt to fend of the attacking troll. However the troll would not back down, and the war imediately swung in his favour. After just 2 days of fighting, Giga Fan defeated Spino King, LOTA and Spinodon in combat. Just as he and his friends were preparing to retreat, Spinosaur King was given admin rights on Paleo Insanity. He imediately banned Giga Fan from the forum, and re-organised it into Imperial Hub. After being banned, Giganotosaurus Fan dissapeared from the empire and hasn't been seen since. To this day, it is un-known whether the Giganotosaurus Fan who attacked Imperial Palace was the original troll, or simply someone prenetending to be him, similar to the "Giganotosaurus Fan" seen on the remote forum earlier in the year. Category:Trolls